Alone
by babylove969
Summary: Deeks has been undercover for five months for a white supremacist camp. He has been through hell and his mind is starting to break, but the LAPD won't pull him out. So he has no choice, but to make a call to the one person who might just be willing to piss off the LAPD. WARNINGS: dark themes, mentions of torture, scenes of torture, mentions of child abuse, human trafficking...


_**A/N: Alright let's play a game of pretend here. So in order for this story to get the effect that I want I need to change a few things in the story line. For starters Ray never existed, Deeks was alone growing up. There will be changes to his past that I will explain in the story, but being abused and shooting his father did still happen. This is going to take place at the beginning of season three. This is going to happen instead of the Human Trafficking episode. So if you need to think of it, think of it as this would be the opener for season three.**_

_**Summary: Deeks has been undercover for five months for a white supremacist camp. He has been through hell and his mind is starting to break, but the LAPD won't pull him out. So he has no choice, but to make a call to the one person who might just be willing to piss off the LAPD. **_

_**Warnings: dark themes, mentions of torture, scenes of torture, mentions of child abuse, human trafficking, mentions of rape of all kinds. This story is going to be dark and filled Angst. Not for the weak at heart.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

It had been five months since Detective Marty Deeks had left for his undercover operation with the LAPD. No one had seen or heard from him, but they didn't expect to either. He was not one of them, so they didn't get to know what he was going undercover for or how long he would be gone for. They didn't even know if they would find out if he was alive or dead. He had only been on two cases with the NCIS team so it wasn't like they had gotten close. He saved Callen's life on that operation and they were grateful for it, but that didn't make you a member of the team. That didn't make them accept you into their close net family. None of them knew why Hetty had chosen Deeks to be their liaison officer, they didn't know why they even needed a liaison officer and when they saw how the LAPD treated Deeks at the crime scene, it really didn't make any sense. Callen had been the one to figure it out first. Hetty wanted Deeks on the team as an Agent and a permanent partner to Kensi. Callen knew that Hetty clearly saw something in Deeks to want him as an Agent. To want him badly enough to invent a new position just to get him on the team. Callen didn't know what that was though, but he didn't have access to the type of information that Hetty did. So he had no choice, but to trust Hetty and see what Deeks had to offer. The problem was after that first official case Deeks was gone back undercover for the LAPD, not even two weeks since his last undercover operation that they stumbled upon. Callen didn't like that. If Deeks was going to be a part of this team then he needed to be there. If he was going to go undercover every couple of weeks then he didn't see the point in Deeks even being there. A concern that he had voiced to Hetty only for her to tell him that he wouldn't be going undercover as much once he returned. This was an operation that he didn't have much say in going under. Callen could understand that, especially after working for the CIA and all the undercover operations he didn't get a say on. Sometimes you are literally the only option for an operation so you don't have a say in if you want to go or not. Deeks had that surfer look and Callen couldn't imagine many other undercover detectives in Deeks' unit had the same look. It wasn't easy for anyone to make their way into their family. It wasn't even about proving yourself in the field; that was part of it, but not all of it. You could always be trained and learn how to operate better in the field. The hard part, the part that mattered the most was you had to fit in. Sam was very protective; he was the protector in the group. Callen was the team leader and lead them. Kensi was the only female and was the younger sister to Callen and Sam. She could be protected by them, but she also protected them. They were all guarded with their pasts and they were all serious about the job. Deeks was more open than they were, he was happy and didn't take everything so serious. However, when the situation called for it he could be serious just like them. Deeks thought like a cop and not an Agent and there was a difference in protocols. Everyone on the team was broken in their own way. Callen didn't know anything about his family or even his first name. Sam fell in love with his wife on an operation when they were partners. Kensi lost her father when she was younger. They all had their own little baggage and some more than others, but that's what made them work. No one was perfect and they all had life experiences. It seemed like with Deeks he didn't have that. He was too happy, too positive. Someone who had been through hard times wouldn't be so positive as Deeks. That's what made it hard for Deeks to mesh with the team. He didn't seem to know pain. He had an innocence about him that seemed to rub them all the wrong way, especially Sam. Deeks didn't have very many life experiences it seemed. For the team that just wasn't going to fly with them. He wouldn't fit in if he didn't know what pain the world could offer.

It was just after three in the afternoon and Hetty was sitting at her desk. They didn't have a case today so the team was just filling out paperwork. The weeks had been slow and today was a Wednesday. She was sure the team was looking forward to the weekend and hoping that nothing came up before then. Hetty had just gotten off of the phone was her Director, he wasn't happy that the spot for Kensi's partner was still open. When she had created the position for a liaison officer she was hoping that would keep Deeks in the building with them. However, only after one operation he was back undercover for the LAPD and had been for five months now. Hetty had called in a few month ago to see if she could get any information on the operation, but they were stonewalling her. Now the Director wants to know what she is planning on doing about Kensi not having a partner. Hetty knew who she wanted, but she didn't know when Deeks would be back to fill the spot. She had been watching Deeks ever since he became an undercover. He had quickly made a name for himself and where other agencies didn't want anything to do with him, Hetty knew he would be the perfect agent one day. So she had been watching him and following his career for six years now and she was liking it more and more as each year went by. She couldn't believe when they stumbled upon his operation at the MMA club. She was finally going to be able to see how he worked firsthand and how he would work with her team. When she finally saw it firsthand she knew she needed to have him and not let him go. It was why she created the position in the first place. She didn't expect him to be gone so soon though and now she didn't know when he would be back or where he even was. She was frustrated by not getting any information out of the LAPD. She was hoping by having Deeks working here it would strengthen their relationship, but it hasn't helped at all. It seems to have made it worse.

Hetty took a drink of her tea to try and calm herself down. She hated not being in control and not knowing where her agents are. Her cell phone rang and she didn't recognize the number. She picked it up just in case though, she had many operations going on with other teams and departments. It wouldn't have been the first time she got a call from some payphone somewhere.

"Lange"

There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the line before a voice spoke.

"Hetty" The voice was full of exhaustion and pain, a pain on many different levels.

"Mr. Deeks, are you alright?" Hetty asked with concern clear in her voice.

"No" Deeks simply stated. He didn't even know where to start.

"Are you able to get away and meet me?"

"No, I'm only alone for a few minutes then we're driving back to the camp."

"What is going on Mr. Deeks? I've called the LAPD, but they won't tell me anything about your operation."

"The P.C. won't let me leave the operation. He says if I do I won't have a job to return back to and he'll charge me with a long list of crimes that have been committed during this operation. I can't get into it, but it's all in the files at LAPD Eric can hack in and get the information that I have told my handler." Deeks said quickly.

"What is the operation Mr. Deeks?"

"A white supremacy camp, dealing in human trafficking and hate crimes. The camp is called Aryan Nations of America. I need out Hetty, but they won't take me out not until it's done. I'm supposed to get the whole organization, but not all of the leaders are on the camp. I only have enough to take down six out of the twelve. I have to get all twelve or it will be classified as a fail and I'll go to jail. The Police Commissioner told me himself. I need help Hetty, I can't do this anymore." Deeks said with a broken voice and Hetty knew there was more he wasn't telling her.

"Mr. Deeks I need you to hang on. I will have Mr. Callen come in there with you to help you get this done. He will be your cousin. He's gone undercover before for other camps and his alias has made a very good name for himself. They won't think twice about it. His name is Jack Revere and he is your second cousin. He will be there tomorrow at the camp and he will try and get you out for the day and over to a safe house. I will read the files that the LAPD have and we will do everything we can to get this wrapped up."

"Thank-you Hetty." Deeks said with relief to his voice.

"You are one of mine Mr. Deeks. I will get you back home safe. Mr. Callen will be there tomorrow, just hang on until then."

"I will. I have to go."

"Be safe Mr. Deeks."

"I will."

Hetty hung up her phone and then called up to Eric and Nell using her desk phone.

"Beale"

"Mr. Beale, I need you and Ms. Jones to get everything you can on the operation that Mr. Deeks is on. He is undercover for the Aryan Nation of America, hack into their system if you need to. I need it right away Mr. Beale."

"We're on it Hetty." Eric said as he hung up his phone.

Hetty was hoping that they would be able to get to Deeks and get him out before they lost him. There was more than one way a person could lose themselves in an undercover operation. They could die, they could get too caught up in an alias or they could have to do and see things that they never recover from. Hetty was hoping it was just that Deeks was tired and needed some back up to help get him through and not something worse. It was thirty minutes later when Eric called Hetty back.

"Lange"

"Hetty, we found it."

"I'll be right up Mr. Beale."

Hetty hung her phone up and headed over to the bullpen. Her team was working on paperwork and when they heard her coming they looked up.

"We have a case." That was all Hetty said before she turned to head up the stairs.

They all looked at each other before they headed up the stairs after Hetty. It wasn't like her to just tell them that much. They went up into Ops to see Eric and Nell standing and not looking very happy. The team was instantly put on edge.

"What's going on Hetty?" Callen asked.

"Thirty minutes ago Mr. Deeks contacted me personally. As you know he has been on an undercover assignment for the last five months. He called me asking for help."

"What's the assignment?" Kensi asked.

"And why did he call you and not the LAPD?" Sam asked.

"The LAPD are refusing to take him out. The Police Commissioner is going as far as threatening not only termination, but charges for the crimes he's committed while on this operation." Hetty answered.

"But I thought undercovers couldn't be charged with their crimes as long as it's connected to an operation." Kensi said.

"They can, but they can also be charged if the operation is not complete. Most don't, but the Police Commissioner is not a fan of Mr. Deeks. I told him we would be helping him. Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, what were you able to find?" Hetty asked.

"It's bad." Eric said with sadness and worry to his voice.

"For the last five months Deeks has been undercover for the Aryan Nation of America, the white supremacy group. They live out of a camp roughly an hour from here. They stay on the camp and work at the camp, farming, construction, that type of thing. Deeks has been investigating them, because they have been responsible for running a human trafficking ring of male and female children. Deeks has been able to find out that they are being kidnapped from Mexico and brought up here, but that's it. There are twelve higher ups, including the leader of the whole organization. Deeks can't classify the mission as complete until all twelve are in custody or dead." Nell explained.

"Okay white supremacy groups are never fun, but where's the bad part?" Sam asked.

"Deeks was sent in completely alone, no partner, no phone, no way of calling for help if he needed it. The new comers on the camp can't even leave unless someone escorts them. Deeks has only been able to check in three times and after the first time he should have been pulled." Eric said.

"What happened?" Callen asked.

"Normally in an operation like this the undercover has someone on the inside to get them in, to vouch for them. Deeks didn't have that." Nell said.

"So how did he get in? They don't just let anyone in." Sam said.

"His handler gave him an old beat up pick-up truck, three jeans, three t-shirts, a baseball cap and a fake driver's license. That's it." Nell said.

"Deeks literally drove up to the camp and said he wanted to join." Eric added.

"He what? He's lucky he didn't get shot in the head." Callen said.

"LAPD wanted to get the organization shut down, but they didn't really want to wait and spend the time to get someone on the inside. Deeks was supposed to check in every two weeks, but he missed his first two check ins. The first time anyone heard from Deeks was forty days later. According to his handler's notes Deeks had spent the last forty days being beaten and tortured. From what Deeks told his handler that they starved him, the only time they let him sleep was when he was unconscious. They beat him, whipped him, they broke his bones with a hammer, they pulled out his finger nails and they even water boarded him a few times. After forty days and he didn't die, the camp leader felt that Deeks was physically strong enough for them." Eric said sadly.

The air in the Ops center became thick with the anger. They couldn't believe that Deeks had been tortured and the LAPD still refused to get him out of there. He had been tortured for forty days; that was enough to break any Agent.

"Why the hell didn't they pull him out?" Sam asked with anger.

Sam didn't like Deeks, he thought he wasn't serious enough and he was just too happy. It was annoying to Sam. Deeks clearly had no idea how cruel the world was and he clearly never went through anything horrible. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but to have someone like that on this team wasn't going to work. He was innocent and naïve, they just didn't mesh well. That didn't mean that Sam ever wanted Deeks to go through something like this. He didn't deserve to be tortured and to be treated this way.

"The Police Commissioner isn't letting Deeks be pulled and his handler isn't fighting it." Nell said.

"Why the hell not?" Kensi asked.

"The LAPD are not fond of Mr. Deeks. What else has been reported Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked.

"Since then Deeks has only checked in two more times. They tested his loyalty. He had to beat a black man, he's had to bury the bodies of the camp's victims and clean up the blood. He's still being beaten by the camp leader's brother and his friends. He's had to watch as the men bring in other men and women and rape them. He's had to watch the men rape the children and kill them. Every time he's called in he's wanted out. He needs help and he needs it fast." Eric said sadly.

"And help is exactly what we are going to give him." Hetty said.

"I still don't understand why the LAPD won't pull him out. Since when do they put one of their own at risk like this?" Sam asked.

"There is a lot about Mr. Deeks that none of you know about. I wasn't planning on telling any of you, but I think this is important for you to know. I know you three don't feel like Mr. Deeks belongs on this team, that he doesn't fit in. What you don't know is that Mr. Deeks has been through more than any of you." Hetty started.

"What are you talking about?" Callen asked.

"This is not my story to tell, but I think you need to hear it, because I think it will help you all fight harder for Mr. Deeks. I know you all feel like Mr. Deeks wouldn't be a good fit here, but that is not true. He's very skilled in the field, but that is not the only reason why he belongs on this team. Mr. Deeks was born two months premature and addicted to heroin. His mother didn't stop using when she found out she was pregnant. After he was born she didn't even hold him, she didn't want him so he went to his birth father's custody. His father neglected him and at the age of three he started to beat him. His father was an alcoholic and a monster. He brutally beat Mr. Deeks until he was eleven years old. The last night Mr. Deeks was ever hit by his father he was eleven and his father had a loaded shotgun pointed at him. Mr. Deeks was able to grab a gun that he had hidden under his bed and he shot his father. It was ruled as a self-defence and his father went to prison for ten years. After he got out he died in a car crash a few months later, he was drunk." Hetty paused to see if any of them had any questions.

She could see the shock on all of their faces. Hetty knew they never thought Deeks would have gone through anything traumatic, because he was so happy and positive about life. Most in Deeks' position would have been troubled and angry, but Deeks was genuinely happy, he also had a lot of anger buried deep down inside of him.

"What happened to Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"He was placed into the system, but after three months and twenty-seven different foster homes he lived on the street. No one wanted the child that shot his own father. The foster parents were worried about themselves and the other children in the home. Mr. Deeks was too much of a problem for them to handle for little money. He lived on the streets until he was sixteen. He went to school each day and he worked hard to get good grades. He went to high school at thirteen and took extra courses during the school year and on summer break so he could graduate early. He graduated at sixteen and went to law school on a scholarship. He graduated law school in just five years, he took extra courses each year and on the end of the year break so he could graduate and have less student loans. He passed the bar exam on his first try and went to work for the District Attorney's office. He did that until he was just shy of twenty-three and then went into the police academy. He graduated six months later. He was an officer for six months and a detective for six and a half years. Mr. Deeks just turned thirty, three months ago." Hetty finished.

"He's only thirty?" Kensi asked surprised. With the exception of Sam and Callen they were all in their thirties, but not that young. The youngest was Nell and she was thirty-three.

"He is. Mr. Deeks started young and he's worked very hard to get to where he is today." Hetty said.

"Why doesn't LAPD like him then?" Callen asked still not understanding the reason why LAPD would have a problem with Deeks.

"Mr. Deeks became a detective when he was only six months on the job. Internal Affairs in his precinct knew someone was dirty and giving information to local gangs and cartels for a good size of money. Fifty-six cops had been killed by the information and five were hospitalized, Mr. Deeks was one of those five. It was his third operation and he was to infiltrate a local gang. He was beaten into a coma; he woke up three months later. When he did a detective with I.A.B came and spoke to him. The previous four officers had refused to help them. They had been on the job for a numerous of years and they weren't going to turn against anyone. Mr. Deeks had only been working for less than a year so he was still new that they were hoping he would agree. When he learnt what was going on he agreed. He went undercover for them and four months into the operation he found out that the station Chief was the one that was dirty and responsible for the officers' death. He informed the I.A.B detective and the detective wanted to clean house. So Mr. Deeks went back in and found out that forty-three other officers were corrupted as well. All of them lost their jobs and some went to prison. The station Chief was sentenced to life in prison for the deaths of the officers. Word got out that it was Mr. Deeks that was behind the investigation and they turned on him. It didn't matter that from that investigation Mr. Deeks was able to get information on five gangs, two cartels and a human trafficking ring, resulting in a total of sixteen hundred and fifty-five arrests. It didn't matter to anyone in the LAPD though, and they all refused to work with Mr. Deeks. Mr. Deeks has never had a partner. The only time he did was when he was first on the job and had a training officer. The first time he has worked with anyone was with us." Hetty finished.

"He's so happy though." Kensi said softly in disbelief.

"Mr. Deeks has been through an extreme amount of pain in his life on many different levels. Through all of that he has found a way to be happy and not let it destroy him. That doesn't mean he doesn't have anger, he just keeps it inside. Mr. Deeks can be serious when he needs to be. He has been undercover for six and a half years. He's been on over two hundred operations, sometimes three at the same time. He's very talented and he belongs on this team. He's more than earned the right to be on this team and an Agent. He doesn't know how to work on a team, because he's never been on one. He doesn't know how it feels to have someone watching his back and being there for him. He doesn't know what it feels like to be protected and cared for. He's been fighting his whole life to survive and somehow he's managed to still smile and enjoy life. It's very rare and I would hate to see that taken from him." Hetty said.

No one could believe this. To find out that Deeks, the man that was so happy and had this innocence in his eyes had gone through so much in his life. They never thought for a second that Deeks had been abused growing up to the point that he had to shoot his own father. To spend five years living on the streets at the young age of eleven was just horrible. They couldn't believe he had been through so much and to top it off LAPD was looking to get him killed it seemed. They didn't even have his back, no one ever has. He's completely alone in life, no family, no team, no one. Callen didn't see this happening to Deeks. He didn't think Deeks had been through anything in his life. He was alone and Callen knew how that felt and he wasn't going to let this happen to Deeks any longer. He was a part of something now. He was a part of a team, a family. He wasn't alone anymore.

"He's not alone anymore. He has us and we are not going to leave him in this camp alone. What's your plan Hetty?" Callen asked with determination.

"Jack Revere is the plan Mr. Callen. I have told Mr. Deeks that you will be there tomorrow morning at the camp. You are going in as his cousin. Your alias has made a name for itself during your time in the CIA. You are to get him out of there for the day and take him to a safe house. We can assess the situation once we have spoken to Mr. Deeks and have seen him. Once you get him to a safe house you will contact us and we will come and see him." Hetty said.

"What about LAPD? If they are threatening to charge Deeks with the crimes, then he can't just leave." Sam said.

"We'll have to take this operation on and keep Mr. Callen inside the camp with Mr. Deeks. I'm not about to leave Mr. Deeks alone in this camp, especially if he is in a fragile state." Hetty answered.

"What if he can't physically go on? We have no idea what he is like medically." Sam said.

"If he can't physically continue then we will have to cross that bridge when it comes. I'll speak to the Police Commissioner and see what he has to tell me. Maybe I can get him to change his mind. For now Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones check both of Mr. Callen's and Mr. Deeks' aliases to make sure they will blend together at some point. We need to sell them as cousins, but they haven't been seen together in any camp before." Hetty said.

"We're on it." Eric said.

"Tomorrow morning Mr. Callen you will be going undercover. You must get Mr. Deeks to the safe house. That is your only goal for tomorrow." Hetty said in a serious voice.

"I'll get him there." Callen said in a serious voice back.

"I suggest you all read up on this camp and get all the information you can on it. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones we only have till the morning to get these aliases connected. Mr. Callen I will give you the key to the safe house for tomorrow. I will also have a change of clothes there for Mr. Deeks. Mr. Deeks is one of ours; he is our liaison officer and a member of this team. You need to remember that." Hetty said in a serious voice.

"We'll get him back and through this Hetty. I think we've all misjudged him and it won't happen again." Sam said.

"Let's go, we have a team member to bring home." Callen said.

Callen, Sam and Kensi left ops to go through the files and anything they could find on this supremacy camp. Hetty went back to her desk to speak to the Police Commissioner as well as Deeks' lieutenant. Eric and Nell got to work on updating Callen's alias and making sure there was a connection between Deeks and him. They couldn't make it obvious, but it needed to be there somewhere in case someone went looking for it. They were all determined to get to Deeks before it was too late and they couldn't get him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Callen drove the hour to this camp that was out in the desert. He was driving a beat up pick-up truck. White supremacy were all about American things and Callen had always been very careful to come off as very American. He made sure he had American clothing, trucks, taste in food and the way he spoke. The smallest doubt in any of their heads and Callen and Deeks could be killed. Callen knew he had to pull this off, because Deeks was counting on him in more ways than one. He needed the break, even if it was just for a day, Deeks needed to get out of the camp and be himself. Callen pulled up to the guard shack that signaled the entrance of the camp. He slowed to a stop and the rolled down the window. The man on guard came over to his truck with an assault rifle in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" The guard asked rudely.

"Jack Revere. Tell your camp leader I'm here and wish to stay. He'll know who I am." Callen said in a deadly tone.

Callen had learned from the start that when dealing with this type of people you have to be dangerous, but loyal. You can't let them see you weak or think you are weak or they will walk all over you. Callen knew Deeks wasn't weak, but they had tortured him for forty days and that would make the strongest man fall. Callen was also worried about Deeks' physical health. White supremacy camps don't allow outside doctors to look at you. They don't believe in medicine. So whatever injuries Deeks had would have only been looked at by some make-shift doctor that was in the camp.

The guard didn't look too happy about the way Callen spoke to him, but he went to the walkie-talkie and spoke into it anyways. Callen made sure he kept calm and looked like he didn't have a worry in the world. After two minutes he came back over to the truck and he didn't look any happier, but he didn't look angrier either.

"Go straight until you reach the club house. Jeff Richards is our camp leader's name." The guard said before he backed up so Callen could drive through.

Callen just gave a cocky smirk as he drove on through until he reached the club house. He parked out front and got out of his truck and headed inside the club house. He walked in and saw three men playing pool. Callen knew which one was Jeff, because he had seen his picture in the files. Callen walked over to them and Jeff came up to Callen with his hand out to shake it. Callen shook Jeff's hand as Jeff spoke.

"Jack it's a pleasure to have you here at my camp. This is Jack Revere boys. He's been to a few different camps all over America. He's helped in the revolution. What do I owe this pleasure?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face.

Callen could tell that he was happy to see him, but at the same time he wasn't going to give up any control. Callen also knew that just because he said who he was that didn't mean he would have earned their trust. He would be able to get Deeks out for the day if he played it right, but if he had to come back he would need to earn his trust.

"My baby cousin is here at this camp. Chris Smith, I thought I would come down here and see him. Whenever we talk he can't stop telling me about living here."

"Ah Chris, he's a good boy. Does he know you're here?"

"No, I wanted to surprise him. He around?"

"It's Thursday so he will be in the armory cleaning the weapons. Come let's go and surprise him." Jeff said as he placed an arm around Callen's shoulders and guided him outside.

Once they were outside and walking a few feet Jeff removed his arm.

"You have made a very good name for yourself. I would love to have someone as yourself in my revolution." Jeff said.

"You might be in luck. I'm thinking about staying, as long as Chris doesn't mind. And if you wouldn't mind putting me up."

"Of course not. You are a member of this revolution and we don't turn fellow members away. Though, you are different from your cousin. He's not as proud and confident as you are, but it is something I am working on with him."

"He's always been the quiet type. He's loyal though and in this type of matter that's all that matters."

"That's very true. Everyone plays a part, but some play a more larger role than others."

"I'm assuming he plays one of those smaller roles."

"For now, but he is a good boy and in time he can grow into something more. I am working closely with him to help him become a better man."

"I appreciate that. I do worry about my cousin."

"He is safe with my looking after him. Here we are."

Jeff opened the door and walked in with Callen behind him. Callen was worried that Deeks was spending time with this man. Callen knew that Deeks needed to get close to him so he can get close to the other leaders, but still this man was dangerous. Deeks had been tortured for forty days, his mind was fragile and open to manipulation. This man survived off manipulating others. Even someone as strong and seasoned in undercover work could still fall prey to men like Jeff. Callen found himself feeling desperate to see and speak to Deeks. He needed to know where his head was at. Callen saw Deeks before Jeff spoke. He was wearing a black baseball cap, a brown shirt and old worn blue jeans with holes in the knees. Callen could see the bruising on Deeks' face, it wasn't too new, but it wasn't old enough that it still wouldn't hurt. Callen saw that Deeks was cleaning a gun and his hands were trembling.

"I have a surprise for you son." Jeff said.

At the sound of Jeff's voice Deeks' head snapped up and looked at them. Callen was worried that Jeff had called Deeks, son. They were apparently a lot closer than Callen thought and that worried Callen. What scared him was the dead look in Deeks' eyes. The look of a broken man. Deeks put on a smile though when his eyes fell on Callen.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Deeks asked with a fake happiness.

Callen came over and placed a hand on Deeks' shoulder. He would have pulled him into a hug, but if he was injured he didn't want to hurt Deeks.

"I thought I would come and surprise you. You talked about this place all the time, I just had to come and see it for myself."

"It's good to see you Cousin."

Jeff came and stood on the other side of the table as Deeks and Callen spoke. Jeff had this twisted smile on his face and Callen knew this man was extremely dangerous.

"I was hoping I could steal you away for the day. Give us some time to catch up." Callen said with a smile.

"Would…. Would that be okay?" Deeks asked Jeff and Callen could hear the shakiness to his voice.

Deeks was afraid of this man and Callen could see the effects of the last five months starting to show on Deeks.

"Normally I have a very strict rule about leaving without an escort. However, Jack you are very well-known. So I will make an exception this time. You are to be back here for nine am tomorrow morning and no later." Jeff said in a deadly tone as he looked at Deeks.

"That's not a problem, we'll be back." Callen said smoothly.

"Now listen son, the outside world is full of bad influences. You must not forget what I have taught you."

"I won't let the outsiders get to me. I stand behind the revolution."

"Good. You are a good boy my son. Now what do you say for my gift to you?" Jeff said in a condescending way.

"Thank-you father."

"Have fun with your cousin. I'll see you both here tomorrow morning bright and early."

"I'll keep him safe." Callen assured Jeff.

"Oh I know a man like yourself Jack will. Now go my son and enjoy the time with your cousin." Jeff said with a smile.

Callen didn't even waste a second he headed out of the armory with Deeks following behind him. They walked towards his truck and Callen noticed that Deeks continued to walk behind him and not beside him. Callen looked back and saw that Deeks had his head down. What scared Callen was not knowing if Deeks was doing this or if Chris was. Callen knew that there was a pecking order in camps like this. Some are more strict then others and based on Deeks' behavior this camp was very strict. Those that were not in the upper level were treated as dirt. They were taught that they were not as important as the other members. They were basically treated as slaves. They did all the work on the camp and served those higher up then they were. They were used to relieve stress and as a form of entertainment. Callen found himself wanting to run to the truck just so he could get Deeks out of here. Now knowing what Deeks had been through growing up, a place like this was just too dangerous for Deeks to be in. Mentally and emotionally it was too dangerous for him. It would be too easy for his mind to break and to give in to what Jeff is telling him. It would be too easy for Deeks to be manipulated, especially after being tortured for so long.

They got into Callen's truck and Callen drove off of the camp. They didn't say anything to each other as they drove away. Once the camp was no longer in their rear view mirror Deeks spoke.

"Pull over." Deeks said with a shaky voice.

Callen pulled over, it was a desert road so it didn't really matter about traffic. Once Callen stopped Deeks had his seat belt off and was out of the car. Callen watched as Deeks threw up into the dead bushes off to the side. Callen got out of the truck and went over to Deeks' side. He didn't crowd him, but he could see that Deeks had just thrown up blood.

"Deeks that's blood." Callen said with concern.

"I know. I'm fine it's happened before." Deeks said with a shaky voice as he straightened up.

Deeks took his hat off and threw it into the truck. Callen noticed that Deeks' shaking was getting worse and he seemed to be showing his pain level. It was like every breath he took was painful.

"How many times has this happened before?" Callen asked calmly, but underneath he was worried and furious at the situation Deeks was being put in.

"I don't know five or six. It's fine. Last night Carl, Jeff's brother, thought him and his friends would have a bonding exercise. I just took too many hits to my stomach." Deeks said as he put his right hand on the left side of his ribs.

Callen walked over to him and spoke as he did.

"Let me see." Callen went and touched the hem of Deeks' shirt which caused Deeks to flinch back.

Callen put his hands up slightly in the air as he spoke.

"It's just me Deeks. I'm not going to hurt you." Callen said gently.

Deeks took a breath to try and calm down. He knew it was just a reaction after everything that happened in the last five months. He knew Callen wouldn't risk his life to come into the camp just to get him out of it and hurt him.

"Sorry" Deeks said softly.

"It's okay I understand Deeks. I'm just going to lift your shirt up so I can see how bad the damage is." Callen said and he waited for Deeks to give a slight nod before he went over to him.

Callen lifted Deeks shirt up and he couldn't believe how many bruises were all over his stomach and ribs. He was almost completely black and blue. The bruises were in all different stages of healing and Callen knew Deeks had to be in pain. He was also thin, thinner than he had been before. He still had some muscle definition, but it was nowhere near as much as before he went in. Callen put his shirt back down and shook his head.

"You need to see a doctor. I'll call Hetty and have her have one come to the safe house."

"We don't believe in doctors."

That sentence caught Callen's attention. It wasn't that the camp didn't let doctors in, Callen had already known that. It was that Deeks had said 'We' and not 'They'. If Deeks' mind was starting to break and after forty days of being tortured Callen could understand why Deeks was having problems. Callen needed to know everything that was going on with Deeks to make sure it was safe for him to go back mentally.

"They Deeks. They don't believe in doctors." Callen said in a serious voice as he looked at Deeks.

"That's what I said." Deeks said with confusion to his voice.

"No you said 'we'. I know it's hard right now, but you need to be you and not Chris right now. You can't let what they say get into your head."

"I know. I'm just… I don't know what's going on anymore."

Deeks brought his hands up to rub his face. Callen could tell that Deeks was close to breaking and he needed to try and get this situation under control. Deeks leaned his back against the truck and Callen could see just how much of a toll this was taking on him.

"I was a lot like you. I was a lone wolf. I didn't ever have a partner. I was working with the CIA doing undercover operations. I've been to four of these camps with this alias and each one seemed to be worse than the last. I wanted out, but getting out scared the hell out of me. All I had ever been was a CIA Agent, that's what I identified myself as. I didn't know my family or even my first name, but being undercover I was a person. Being an undercover Agent is what I identified myself as and if that was gone I didn't know what to do. The problem was I had been doing it for too long and I needed to get out. I've been out on sixty undercover operations and I was done. Deeks you've done over two hundred. I can't imagine how you've been able to keep who you are after being that many different people. You are extremely talented at undercover work, but that doesn't have to define you. I was scared to leave the CIA; I was scared that I would lose who I was, but I didn't. Sam came in on a few operations and then we both went to NCIS. We became partners and I learned something very important when that happened. I learned that being alone was a lot more painful than I had thought. Being on the team with NCIS I found a family, people who care about me. People who made leaving the CIA not scary anymore. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"It's a nice story, but not really."

"I'm saying you don't have to be a cop; that a cop is not the only thing you are. There's nothing stopping you from quitting and being an NCIS Agent."

Deeks let out a small chuckle at that.

"Ya just experience, training, qualifications, oh and the fact that Sam would probably kill me."

"Sam is a Navy Seal and sometimes he can make judgements based on first impressions. It's not that Sam doesn't like you, it's that he doesn't know you. Also that desk that you are sitting at is the desk of Kensi's last partner Dom. He went missing, he was kidnapped and when we did find him he died to save Sam's life. Dom was like Sam's protégé. It's not easy for him to see that someone else is now in his place. However, Sam is very protective of people; it's in his blood from being a Seal. He's very pissed off right now about this situation and with the LAPD. We all judged you and we shouldn't have."

Deeks looked at Callen and he could see that he had been told about his past.

"Hetty told you." Deeks said softly.

"She did, she told all of us. Not in detail or anything, but she thought we needed to know. She wanted to make sure we were serious. She wants you as an Agent Deeks. We don't need a liaison officer; she made the position just to get you on the team. Look, you don't have to decide anything right now. I just want you to know that being a cop is what you do, it's not who you are. What makes you who you are, are your morals and beliefs. You'll still be you even with a different title. You're exhausted and that is just going to make everything seem ten times harder right now. Let's get to the safe house so you can shower and sleep."

Deeks just gave a nod and went back over to his seat. Callen went over to the driver side of the truck and got in. Once everyone got settled Callen drove once again. Callen knew that Deeks was exhausted, but he needed to get to know as much as he can about this situation. He didn't know how much of a chance he would get once they got to the safe house.

"What's Jeff like with you?"

"He's fine. He's mean to the other lessers at the camp, but with me he's not like that. He's strict, but he's never hurt me outside of educating me. During those first forty days he was the only one to stitch me up, or give me food or water. When the uppers at the camp give me a hard time when he's around he'll protect me."

"Does he talk about his beliefs?"

"All the time. During the forty days whenever I saw him he would talk about it all the time. He would go on for hours about the unacceptables and filth in America. I don't understand how someone claims to be so American, but can completely forget that America was made of different nations from the day it was discovered. Different nationalities is American."

"Good, hold on to that Deeks. That's what makes you better than them. No matter what any of them tell you, you need to remember your own beliefs and not theirs. Does he always call you son and have you call him father?"

"Ya, ever since the forty days had ended he's been like that."

"He's trying to manipulate you Deeks, you see that right?"

"I know. I know all of this and yet it feels like this is the first operation I've ever done. I can't get my head in the right place." Deeks said with a shaky voice.

"Deeks you were tortured for forty days. That is enough to make anyone messed up. You shouldn't still be in this position. You should have been pulled. You should never have been put in, in the first place. What the LAPD has done is all wrong and you are the one at risk. The team is in this with you. You're not alone anymore. We're gonna get through this together no matter what. Who are you rooming with?"

"Carl"

"The one that beats you?" Callen asked with concern.

"Ya. He's the one that tortured me the most." Deeks said sadly.

"Why would you be rooming with him? I thought the lessers sleep in group rooms?"

"They do. Jeff thought it would be good for my education to share a room with him. He sleeps in the bed and I sleep on the floor."

"You mean on a cot."

"No the floor."

"So Jeff thought it would be good to put you in the same room as the man that tortured you. To have you sleeping on the floor. You do see what he's doing right? He's trying to manipulate you. He's putting you in the position to be hurt and for him to come and be the protector. He knows what his own brother is doing to you. He knows he's tortured you and beat you. He's doing this on purpose Deeks."

"I know. It scares me though, because I know that, but sometimes being there it feels like he's winning."

"He's not winning Deeks; he's trying to break you down. You're not sleeping enough; you've lost weight so you're barely eating. He's got you living in the same room as the man that tortured you for over a month. Anyone would be having problems right now. You just need to remember that you are not like them. Hold on to your beliefs Deeks."

"I'll be fine; I think I just need some sleep."

"A good night's rest will help you a lot."

Callen looked over at Deeks and he could see him shivering. He didn't look well at all and Callen thought he had a fever.

"You have a fever." Callen stated.

"I know." Deeks said with a soft voice.

"Do you know why?" Callen asked with concern.

"I have pneumonia; I've had it for I don't know four months or so now."

"How did you get pneumonia?"

Deeks was quiet for a few moments before he spoke softly.

"From the water. Some of it got into my lungs. No doctors mean no anti-biotics or pain medication. Some days are worse than others."

"From the water boarding." Callen said sadly.

"Ya" Deeks said and Callen could hear the pain in his voice. The memories were clearly still too fresh for him to handle.

"Has it happened since?" Callen asked carefully.

"Two months ago. Carl and his buddies got drunk. You can't eat anything other then what you grow from the ground, but American whiskey is perfectly fine for the uppers. Him and his buddies thought it would be fun to beat me and try to drown me. Carl believes I'm not good enough for the revolution. He's trying to get me to kill myself to show my loyalty to the revolution." Deeks said sadly with a distant voice.

"You're not alone in this anymore Deeks. The team is behind you and I'm in there with you. We'll get this done and get you the hell out of there."

Callen pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Hetty letting her know that they were on their way to the safe house. He made sure to tell her that Deeks needed a doctor, preferably a female one. Hetty sent a reply back saying that a female doctor will be there at the house for when they arrive. Callen didn't question Deeks anymore. He just let him have some time to himself and to relax. Deeks kept his eyes looking out the window and Callen thought he would fall asleep, but he didn't. It was forty minutes later before they arrived at the safe house. Callen saw the car in the driveway and Callen knew it would be the doctor. They got out of the truck and headed towards the door. The doctor got out of her car as she saw them approach her.

"Hello, you must be Agent Callen and Detective Deeks. I'm Dr. Melissa Rogers. I was told by Hetty to come and check out Detective Deeks." Melissa said politely.

"Yes, let's go inside and you can make sure Deeks is alright." Callen said.

Melissa smiled at them and Callen led the way to the front door. Callen opened it and they walked inside. Melissa went over to the living room and over to the couch.

"Detective Deeks, why don't you lie down on the couch and I can examine you're injuries." Melissa said politely.

Deeks seemed slightly unsure, but he went over to the couch and carefully laid down. Callen stood off to the side so he didn't make Deeks feel crowded, but he was close enough so he could see Deeks' injuries. Melissa lifted Deeks' shirt up and Callen had to close his eyes for a second to control his anger at the sight of Deeks' torso. It looked even worse now that he could see his whole chest and stomach. Callen watched as Melissa gently touched parts of Deeks, doing her best not to hurt him anymore than he already was. She took out a small portable ultrasound so she could check for any internal bleeding. After a very quiet thirty minutes Melissa spoke.

"You have no internal bleeding thankfully. You do have three broken ribs, deep bruising on your liver and both kidneys. Your breathing is laboured and I can see that you have a rather severe case of pneumonia. Your temperature is one hundred and three. Not to mention you are malnourished, dehydrated and exhausted beyond belief. You really should be in a hospital right now." Melissa said in a serious voice as she looked at Deeks.

"That's not an option right now." Deeks said.

"Is there something you can give him for the pain and pneumonia?" Callen asked.

"I can give him a prescription, but I stand by my decision of him being in a hospital for a few days to get properly examined and treated." Melissa said as she looked at Callen hoping he would be more reasonable.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid." Callen said in a stern voice.

"Alright, I'll write you the prescriptions. I can't make you go, but I hope you listen to me and change your mind." Melissa said.

"Thank-you for your help." Callen said.

Melissa wrote out two prescriptions and she handed them to Callen. Melissa then left them and headed back outside to her car. Just as she walked out Sam and Kensi walked in.

"Callen." Kensi called.

"In the living room." Callen called back.

They walked towards the living room and when they got there they saw Deeks lying on the couch.

"Hey Deeks." Sam said as he went over to the couch.

"Hey Sam." Deeks' voice was weak and they could hear the pain and exhaustion in it.

"Hey partner." Kensi said with a smile.

"Hey Fern." Deeks said with a small smirk.

"You're lucky you're hurt or I would punch you for that." Kensi said with a smile.

"What did the doctor say?" Sam asked as he looked at Callen.

"Three broken ribs, deep bruising on his liver and kidneys, severe pneumonia, dehydration, malnourished and exhaustion. She gave him two prescriptions, one for pain medication and the other for an anti-biotic." Callen answered.

"Kensi, why don't you go and get the prescriptions." Sam said and the look he gave her told her she couldn't argue.

"Ya sure, I'll be back soon." Kensi said.

Callen handed her the two prescriptions and she took them before she headed out and back to her car. Sam looked at Callen and he could see the anger and concern in his eyes. Sam knew that more had happened then they knew about. Sam turned his attention to Deeks who was almost asleep on the couch. Sam could see him shivering and he gently placed the back of his hand on Deeks' forehead. That caused Deeks to open his eyes and flinch away slightly. Sam didn't move his hand he just looked at Deeks and spoke softly.

"It's okay it's just me. I'm just checking your fever. It feels pretty high." Sam said as he removed his hand.

"The doctor said one hundred and three." Callen answered.

"I'm just gonna look at your ribs Deeks." Sam said gently and he waited until Deeks gave a small nod before he moved Deeks' shirt up.

Sam did his best to hide his emotions from his face, but Callen knew by the way his jaw twitched for a second that Sam was furious. Sam couldn't believe how many bruises covered Deeks' whole torso and Sam knew that his back would be looking the same. After a few minutes Sam put Deeks' shirt back down.

"Do you think you're up to a shower Deeks? You have some cuts and the water will help clean them out." Sam said.

"I want to shower. I miss hot water." Deeks said trying to joke and lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"Come on I'll help ya up." Sam said.

Sam got up and helped Deeks stand up on his feet. Once standing the room spun and Deeks swayed. Sam was able to hold him up and Deeks found himself putting his forehead against Sam's shoulder as the room continued to spin. Deeks couldn't hear anyone or anything for a few minutes before he heard Sam's voice breaking through the fog.

"Deeks, you with me?" Sam's voice was full of concern.

Deeks lifted his head and tried to clear the fog as he spoke.

"Ya I'm fine." Deeks said, but his voice was weak and shaky and they all knew he was anything, but fine.

"Are you sure a shower is such a good idea right now?" Callen asked.

"I'm fine, I just stood up too fast, it's happened before."

"You need sleep and food. Come on I'll help you to the bathroom, G can you get him a glass of water." Sam said.

"Ya I'll bring it in." Callen said.

Sam helped Deeks walk down the hallway until they got to the master bedroom. There was a bathroom attached so Deeks wouldn't have to go far from the bathroom to the bed. Once in the bathroom Deeks leaned against the counter top as Callen came in with a glass of cold water. Callen handed Deeks the cold water and Deeks took a few small sips. He couldn't remember the last time he had any cold water. When Carl did let him have any it was always warm from the creek and it wasn't very clean to drink. Deeks put the glass down on the counter with a shaky hand. Sam went and turned on the water so it was warm, he figured Deeks would adjust the temperature to what he wanted, but at least the shower was running. Callen went and grabbed the change of clothes from the bed and placed them down on the counter.

"I know you are going to say no to this, but I'm going to ask anyways. Do you want me to help you in the shower?" Sam asked.

"You itching to get me naked Sam?" Deeks asked lightly, but they could hear the small underlining fear to his voice.

"No, but I don't want you to smash your head against the tub if you pass out." Sam replied.

"If I get dizzy I'll sit down. Now please leave." Deeks said, but he wouldn't make eye contact with either of them.

"Yell if you need anything." Callen said.

Sam and Callen left the bathroom and closed the door behind them. They headed back out into the living room, but they kept the bedroom door open so they could hear Deeks if he needed them. Once out in the living room Sam turned to Callen for answers.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't even know where to start Sam. Jeff Richard, he's dangerous Sam. During those forty days the only one that didn't hurt him, the one that helped him was Jeff. Jeff had his brother Carl torture him and then he comes in and stitches him up, gives him food and water. Trying to help him all the while he's going on and on about his beliefs. He gets Deeks' mind weak and then comes in as the protector and starts to try and manipulate him with his beliefs. If that isn't bad enough the bastard actually has Deeks rooming with Carl. Deeks sleeps on the cold hard floor while Carl, the man who tortured him sleeps in a bed right next to him. Carl and his buddies are still beating him. They water boarded him Sam, two months ago. He's still being tortured on every level. Jeff has him calling him father and he calls Deeks son. His mind is fragile and this bastard is doing everything he can to manipulate him." Callen said with anger all throughout his voice.

"It's more than that. He's trying to make sure Deeks won't leave and if he does he'll never talk badly about him. It's Stockholm G, that's what he's trying to do." Sam said with anger.

"And it's working Sam. It's not Deeks' fault. He was tortured for forty days straight and he's still being tortured. His mind is weak and Jeff is doing everything he can to manipulate Deeks. It's working Sam. After we left the camp I asked Deeks if anyone checked his injuries and he said we don't believe in doctors. We, not they. Jeff is getting to him and he's doing it by letting Carl break him down."

"Did you correct him?"

"Of course I did. He still believes in what he believes Sam. He knows what Jeff and this organization is doing is wrong."

"It doesn't matter what he believes though. He's not eating, not sleeping; they are beating and torturing him still. It's not gonna matter what he believes G Jeff can still manipulate him. He doesn't have to believe their beliefs to develop Stockholm you know that."

"I know and I'm worried about that happening. He doesn't want to be there. He's scared to be there and I don't blame him. Deeks is a cop he's not trained for this. He's not trained to be tortured; even if he was it wouldn't matter. No agent would be able to handle this. It doesn't matter how skilled he is, no one should have to go through this."

"He's hiding something to; you can see it in his eyes. He didn't show it, but he was scared when I offered to help him in the shower. We don't know everything that happened while he was tortured. He's hiding something and I just hope it's nothing that involves no clothes." Sam said sadly as he looked in the direction of the open bedroom door.

"I saw it two, but it could just be that he's jumpy. Keep in mind Sam it's not like we've known him for years. He's done two operations with us; of course he doesn't trust us."

"If he has to go back in you need to keep a very close eye on him."

"I know that Sam. I'll keep him in my sight as often as I can."

"He shouldn't be going back in G."

"I know, but we can't take him out for him to get stuck in prison either Sam. At least this way I can keep an eye on him. If he gets sent to prison he won't survive."

"He hasn't done anything wrong. The crimes he's committed were to keep his cover and he's barely committed any crimes besides assault. You can't charge someone for watching a crime and not stopping it."

"It doesn't matter the Police Commissioner can make it so that Deeks never sees the inside of a court room for years if he want to. We have no choice, but to finish the operation to get Deeks out."

"Ya, but then what? He goes right back to LAPD so they can try and kill him another way. He needs out of the undercover unit. He needs out of LAPD."

"It's not that simple you know that. All Deeks has known is being a cop. He was a lawyer first and that didn't work so he became a cop. Being an undercover detective is what he identifies himself as juts like I was a CIA Agent and you were a SEAL. It's not easy to leave and change who you are."

"Not to mention the qualifications and the training. Deeks would have to pass all of the written and physical tests in order to obtain his federal agent badge. It's not an overnight process."

"I think we just need to focus on getting Deeks through this operation and then figure out the rest later."

Deeks stood under the hot water in the shower and just enjoyed how it felt against his cold and fevered skin. He had been stuck taking cold showers for the past four months and even then the first two months he hadn't been allowed to shower. Rooming with Carl had been a horrible experience and he knew it wasn't going to get any better with Callen being there. Carl was a monster, but Deeks was used to being around monsters, he grew up in the same house as one so it wasn't that hard to get used to. What Deeks couldn't get used to was the way Carl got sometimes when he was too drunk. There were no women in the camp, except for the ones they kidnapped to sell to the human trafficking ring, but they were all children. Carl preferred men and he enjoyed a good fight in them. Deeks found out two months ago that Carl could be an even bigger monster than Deeks had ever expected. Two months ago was the first time Carl had held him down and raped him. Deeks was strong he could fight, but after forty days of being tortured and after two months of barely any water, food and sleep he just couldn't fight against Carl. He had tried, but Carl just kept hitting him and using all his strength and muscle against him. Deeks didn't stand a chance. Now whenever he was allowed to shower Carl was right there behind him. Deeks needed to be close to Jeff in order to get to all of the leaders in the organization, but in order for that to happen he was trapped in the same room as Carl his new abuser. Deeks was used to being abused and used though, it wasn't the first time he had been placed in this position. The others didn't know just how bad his operations with the LAPD have gotten. It wasn't the first time he had been raped. It wasn't the first time a target had abused him. Deeks was used to it and he knew that this was his life. He had tried to fight it. He had tried to be happy and see the bright side in life, but he just couldn't seem to do that right now. He was too tired to try and hide just how broken he was from life. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't put on a fake smile and pretend like everything was going to be okay, because he didn't believe that anymore. He didn't believe he would ever be okay again after this operation. It's one thing to make yourself believe that a target sleeping with him is part of the job. That it's for the greater good so you can get over it. This time around the rape was brutal, the torture was brutal and endless. He couldn't justify it being for the greater good. He knew that even if he was able to shut this organization down it wouldn't make the wounds better. He would never be okay again, he was broken and he couldn't bring himself to care about anything right now. He just wanted sleep. He just wanted the pain to go away so he could feel better, because he was hoping that if he could feel physically okay again then his mind would be okay again.

After a good fifteen minutes Deeks had to get out because he was getting too dizzy and weak to stand there any longer. Deeks turned the water off and he got out. He was still expecting to see Carl there, but no one was there in the bathroom but himself. Deeks quickly got dried off and dressed in the sweats and t-shirt that Hetty had made sure was there in the house for him. Once dressed he headed over to the bed. He had spent the last four months not sleep at all and sleeping on a cold, dirty cement floor. The only time he had spent any time in a bed was when Carl was raping him. Deeks didn't even know if he could call it rape anymore. Deeks didn't enjoy it, but the fight had left him after the third time it happened. He just couldn't bring himself to fight against Carl. He thought that would make Carl lose interest, but apparently he just loved to screw with Deeks' mind that it didn't matter if he fought or not. When he didn't fight Carl would tell him how he wanted it and enjoyed it. Deeks knew it was all mind games, but he could feel them winning. He could feel his mind turning against him. It why he risked the call to call Hetty to try and get him out of here. He didn't want to become one of them. He didn't want to live this life anymore and he knew he couldn't do this alone anymore. He needed help to get this done so he could get out and try to get back to who he was. Deeks knew he wasn't supposed to sleep in a bed, but he wasn't at the camp he was in a safe house where he was safe. Deeks headed over to the bed and got under the covers. He closed his eyes to try and calm the pain down and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep.


End file.
